This invention relates to fuel tanks for vehicles, and particularly to fuel tanks which include a reserve tank mounted at the bottom of the tank enclosure for maintaining a quantity of fuel adjacent the outlet line while the vehicle traverses curves.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simplified arrangement for clamping the reserve tank within the fuel tank, and particularly such an arrangement which is applicable to a plastic fuel tank, which is blow molded from tubing.